villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Velnias the Monstrous
"I.Am.Discord Incarnate."-Velnias Velnias, also known as Bog is the bigger bad antagonist of the Multiversal Legends Mythos. He is the god of primordial chaos (a force that came before regular chaos) and Discord. the supposed "Father" of Nekrozoth. Velnias is the archenemy to Daevas and his own Anti-God He was the main antagonist of the Daevas Show and Ancient Chaos History Along with Daevas, He is the oldest being in existence even older than God himself. After Daevas made his Sandwich and was going to get some MAYONNAISE, he tells Velnias not to eat his sandwich in which Velnias was annoyed by it. He tells Daevas that he won't and asked why he doesn't trust him. Daevas said that He is a sneaky Bastard, and he and Daevas are the only one to exist. Velnias admits that Daevas made a good point. While Daevas was to getting some MAYONNAISE, Velnias was left alone with Daevas's sandwich. While Velnias was looking at the Sandwich, a hunger sensation came into him. He opens his mouth and said unto himself that he should just take a little bite. He grabbed the sandwich and took a little bite from it, he said that the sandwich was tasty and decided to try another bite. He"accidentally" ate it whole and sarcastically said that he would have to face the consequences. Then Daevas appeared right behind him with a jar of MAYONNAISE, He which surprised Velnias. Daevas was very very very angry at Velnias for eating his Sandwich. Daevas summoned his sword and smiled an ominously threatened Velnias that he will cut him into 1,000,000 pieces to get his sandwich back. Velnias transformed into a lovecraftian monster and tried to kill Daevas. He shoots lasers from his mouth but Daevas dodged the attack, He was trucked by Lightning from Daevas's Sword. He shoots another laser and Daevas tried to build a wall around him to protect him from the laser. The wall didn't do much and the laser pierced Daevas's check. then, Velnias charged at Daevas but missed and hit the floor. Daevas jumped to Velnias's head and was cut into 1,000,000 pieces, killing Velnias. Personality As Daevas puts it "a Sneaky Bastard who wants nothing but discord and chaos so he can satisfy his sadistic nature"Velnias is wicked, chaotic and the perfect personification of Discord and Chaos. He is very sadistic and a killjoy sociopath, enjoying torturing people with chaos. He takes pleasure in pain and was dubbed as the second most evil being in the multiverse. He is highly intelligent, despite confused with Azathoth (the god of H.P. Lovecraft's universe) who was a blind idiot god, he was the opposite. despite the intelligence, he was nowhere near as intelligent as Nekrozoth as he used Velnias as a pawn to his scheme, plus Velnias can be lazy sometimes. Velnias is as destructive as Nekrozoth, and admits that Nekrozoth is better at being evil and chaotic to the point of fearing him despite having more powers than him. He shows to love trolling people too, making him a trickster. He loves to torture mortals the most because they feel pain easily and enjoys their screams. Powers and Abilities He is Daevas's Equal and is more powerful then Nekrozoth and Az'Naru since they're both equals. He has power over all things chaotic and knows a lot about pain suffering. Like GOLB from Adventure Time, he can mutate others with his breath and can teleport everywhere he goes. He can warp reality like it was the easiest thing to do. He is also fully Omniscient, knowing a lot of things in the multiverse. Trivia * Velnias was name after Velnias the Evil god of Baltic Mythology (who Ironically is the brother of Deivas who inspired another character in the fandom fanon wiki known as Daevas the ominous who is to name after Deivas) and was based on Azathoth the supreme god of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos who is noted as a blind idiot god similar to Velnias the Baltic version who is a idiot god. * the only difference that this Velnias is not an idiot and is smarter than the original and Azathoth and velnias. * He is the father of Belobog and Lord Chernobog. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multiverse villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Monsters Category:Chaos master Category:Father of Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Supreme Being Category:Psychopath Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mass Murderer Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Lord Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Lazy Category:Sloth Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Torturer Category:Omnipotents Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Embodiment Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Game Changer Category:Armored Studios villains